


Reflection

by eerian_sadow



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Character Study, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, they were just reflections of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on deviantArt as part of my aborted 100 themes challenge in July 2007. As a result, this piece ends up being non-canon compliant for the end of the manga.

Looking at them was like looking at a mirror. Perhaps two mirrors, facing each other.

They were more alike than either wanted to admit. Both of them embracing the same teachings, the same fears, the same interests. Both wanted the same freedoms and the same happiness. Both sought the same kind of unconditional affection from another.

Both of the sought to love the same girl.

Yes, they were like two mirrors, facing each other, unable to see anything in the other.


End file.
